


【蝙超/BS】有个自不量力的体育记者想泡布鲁斯·韦恩

by chickenbowl



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenbowl/pseuds/chickenbowl
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 8





	【蝙超/BS】有个自不量力的体育记者想泡布鲁斯·韦恩

星球日报的体育记者克拉克·肯特疯狂迷恋着哥谭王子布鲁斯·韦恩是近年来人尽皆知的事实与笑料。杰克作为鸽谭娱乐报的记者，为自己在隔壁城市竟然有一个这样的同行而感到羞耻。

这一切的开端似乎是这个记者抱着一大束鲜红的玫瑰在韦恩集团的女性员工答谢晚宴上采访布鲁斯·韦恩开始的。

晚宴会场布置的温馨美丽，黄色与淡粉色的康乃馨与满天星是主要配花，娇艳欲滴显然价格不菲。也更因此能够显得克拉克怀中那束深红的红色玫瑰在会场中更加格格不入。

韦恩站在台上想必看看着就更加明显了，他明显产生了好奇。

“下个问题就交给那位抱着玫瑰的记者朋友吧。”他伸出手指轻佻的朝着玫瑰花的方向一指。

“谢谢您，布鲁斯·韦恩先生。这束花是我想要送给您的。”杰克看着旁边眼睛亮晶晶的克拉克，完全没想到他会讲出这么一句惊世骇俗的表白。

韦恩好像听到了一个什么笑话，他抬了抬头看了一样主席台上的标题，用懒洋洋的嗓音语调回答道：

“今天是韦恩集团女性员工答谢宴会，你送花给我莫非是对我的性别有什么误解？贵社选拔人才时明显有疏漏啊。”

下方众人哄堂大笑，而克拉克的脸色红的像怀中的玫瑰，他开口讲了什么然而根本盖不住全场的哈哈大笑。等到大部分人擦掉自己笑出的眼泪后克拉克才小心翼翼的重新开口：

“没，没有。这是我自己想要送给您的。”

他甚至还为了躲避同行尖锐的目光推了推自己的眼镜。

“我还想了解一下您对哥谭郊区的五年投资计划。”他迅速的补充道。

很好，他终于还是问了点身为一个记者该问的问题，杰克在内心想着。

“卢修斯，替我回答他一下。”布鲁斯转了一下自己的椅子，用下巴朝着卢修斯的方向点了点。

之后的记者会上，布鲁斯随意的点了两个记者说了两句便宣布舞会开始。路过记者群体时，他停顿了一下走到克拉克旁边，伸手从中间抽了一朵出来别在了自己的燕尾服扣眼上，黑色的塔夫绸领子与暗红的玫瑰到是格外相配。

“谢谢你的花这位先生，说不定今晚能有个身材火辣的小情人在浴缸中等我。”韦恩说完挑了挑眉毛，不得不说韦恩先生确实有一副颠倒众生的脸孔。跟在韦恩身边的追随者们再一次一同发出阵阵笑声嘲笑着小记者的痴心妄想。

站在一旁的杰克清楚的看到了克拉克的眼神从布鲁斯·韦恩走向他的视乎开始变得明亮且充满期待，而从中散发出来的带着玫瑰香气的爱意从布鲁斯向他的玫瑰伸手时到达了顶峰。杰克作为一个见识过韦恩诸多绯闻熟悉他本性，且见过大世面的记者，他简直想捂住脸不看接下来的那一幕。

克拉克怀中的玫瑰还带着露水，黑魔术玫瑰丝绒质感的花瓣没有丝毫损伤，牛皮纸包裹着她们，底部还用漂亮的蓝色丝绒绸带绑了蝴蝶结。薪资水平远比不上娱乐版画的体育记者，穿着自己最体面的西装，打了领结，精心准备了这么一束昂贵的玫瑰，他赤诚的心意与隐含的期待暴露无遗。可惜布鲁斯·韦恩必然不是那个能够回应他期待的良人，甚至连基本的尊重都不能给他，连玫瑰也成了给韦恩卧室浴缸中躺着的美人做的嫁衣。

杰克看着小记者再一次在韦恩的抗拒中无地自容，甚至韦恩在拒绝他的同时还用了一个黄色笑话嘲笑他的自不量力。红着脸的克拉克还不得不对杰克扯出一个艰难的微笑抱着自己的玫瑰黯然离场。

他有点担心这位克拉克记者回去会不会被骂个狗血淋头，当他第二天起来从门边捡起报纸，看到署名克拉克的通篇夸赞的韦恩总裁报道出现在第二天的星球日报紧跟超人拯救了失火玫瑰园后的第二版面。让杰克有些笑不出来。这种东西竟然还能排在超人后面被发表出来。而那位肯特记者明显并没有死心。

后来，克拉克肯特对哥谭王子的追求甚至能够和布鲁斯韦恩的绯闻并驾齐驱成为鸽谭娱乐报读者的消遣。杰克也没想到有朝一日自己的同行也能成为主角出现在自己的报道中。

性格恶劣的花花公子似乎也对这个不自量力的追求者产生了一丝兴趣，从没在公共场合正式的拒绝他，甚至偶尔还会给出些回应，虽然这完全就是在拉车的驴子前面吊了一根永远也吃不到的胡萝卜。

笨拙的表达着自己喜爱的克拉克记者总能在哥谭晚宴上给同行们带来笑料，毕竟他因为布鲁斯对他讲句你好都能高兴一整晚。

后来布鲁斯决定让这根萝卜大一点，他开始在记者采访时专门留出一个问题给星球日报。

杰克不知道克拉克是装的太像，还是真的被哥谭宝贝的魅力灌了个鬼迷心窍，被布鲁斯当众嘲笑穿衣风格，起了小镇男孩的外号都不见怒色，甚至越挫越勇借着职务之便在问完报社官方问答后再夹杂点私人问题。比如上个月他问了韦恩的择偶标准。而韦恩的回答是他喜欢住在北极水晶城堡中的蓝眼睛公主。

这次他竟然开始问韦恩喜欢的约会地点，韦恩自己都被他逗笑了，他笑着说：

“我最近想去太空约会，最好还有一张对着宇宙景观落地窗的大床。”

克拉克永远都听不出来韦恩话中拒绝的意思，每次还都仔仔细细的把韦恩的回答记在自己的小本子上。韦恩给他的回答简直和蝙蝠侠和超人彼此相爱一样天马行空，难道这个可怜巴巴的体育记者觉得自己能去迪士尼借艾莎的蓝裙子穿上去北极装公主，还是觉得自己能说服正义联盟在瞭望塔上开个房给他们俩？当然这一切的前提还都得是韦恩愿意和他约会。

韦恩大概是把克拉克当成了一个什么固定搞笑节目，或者诸多追求者中毫无不同的一个。而让杰克有些心疼的是韦恩在媒体答谢宴上对克拉克的又一次调侃。

那晚的布鲁斯韦恩衣冠楚楚、气宇轩昂，他穿了一件暗蓝色的礼服，靠近了看面料中还编织进了暗色金线，忽略他的纨绔本质，他确实是真个哥谭最耀眼的存在，就算站立在泥潭中也能熠熠生辉人物。然而在杰克心目中，他的利用价值只剩下每日写出的绯闻头条。

布鲁斯领口处别了一朵玫瑰，那是一朵非常漂亮的球形玫瑰，完美重瓣层层包裹着花心，像一颗流光溢彩的星球，杰克也曾经因为大学时给心仪的女孩子送花而泡在花店许久，现在竟找不出任何一个合适的形容词能够来形容它的颜色。布鲁斯轻佻的炫耀着这个品种的玫瑰叫做The K。是绝无仅有的新品种玫瑰。

布鲁斯·韦恩致辞过后路过他们这桌本来已经走开，看到克拉克后又踩着牛津鞋倒退了几步回来。当然，克拉克脸上又露出了那种被神明青睐的神情。

“看到没，小镇男孩，这才是漂亮的应该送给心上人的玫瑰。”布鲁斯伸手将胸前的玫瑰摘了下来。

“韦恩先生，您就是星辰中的月亮。”克拉克脱口而出。杰克都为他感到羞愧，他完全不懂克拉克是如何正义凛然的单方面讲出这么肉麻的情话。

习以为常的韦恩把玫瑰放在鼻子下面陶醉的嗅了一下，接着顺手丢进了体育记者的杯子里。

“乡下男孩，好好留着看吧，这玫瑰堪萨斯可找不到。”

韦恩的恶劣行径完全配不上克拉克的赤诚之心，他一定想不到自己随意的贬低举动都能让克拉克欣喜若狂，或者就是料到克拉克会对他的一切行动都戴恩戴德，像只生命中只需要讨主人换新的宠物狗，并恶趣味的享受着这个过程。晚宴结束后克拉克竟然还找工作人员买下了这只昂贵的水晶杯，双手捧着他的玫瑰小心翼翼的走在人群之后。

“克拉克。”杰克终于在看不下去之后叫出了声。

“嗯？你好杰克。”克拉克听到自己的名字抬头看着他笑了一下，眼睛里写着疑问。

“你…就不在意韦恩对你的侮辱吗？”杰克内心纠结了一下，终于还是想规劝一下克拉克这只迷路的梅花鹿期待着他能够迷途知返。

克拉克歪着头想了一下才恍然大悟。

“你说这只玫瑰？他说这是送给心上人的啊？”

杰克被克拉克的回答噎的说不出话来，他严肃的思考着到底有没有必要给星球日报的总编佩里写封信投诉一下肯特记者的认知水平。而他马上也开始怀疑起了自己的，毕竟想一件事或者某个人太久之后，脑子总会想要走个弯路。最近一年都写着克拉克与布鲁斯绯闻的杰克忍不住幻想：如果，克拉克羞涩的笑容，赤诚的爱恋，与执着的等待不是对着布鲁斯·韦恩是对着他的呢？他一定不会想哭韦恩那样践踏这份情谊，这个想法令他浑身发热，并从此一发不可收拾。

终于，他在某个布鲁斯出席的古董拍卖慈善捐赠活动上，在会场走廊中拦住了中途退场的克拉克。

“克拉克，我是杰克·约翰。是哥谭娱乐报的记者。”杰克拽了拽自己的西装下摆，确信自己展现出了十足的真诚。

“你好？我是克拉克·肯特。来自星球日报？”克拉克困惑的神情表现出他并不清楚杰克的意图。

而随着克拉克讲话而露出的带着小虎牙的微笑让杰克的心脏跳动的更快了。

“不要再迷恋布鲁斯那个草包了，我写了他的绯闻五年，他就是个玩世不恭靠着祖上资产为所欲为的花花公子！你可不可以考虑考虑我？”

因为紧张，杰克这句话说得有些大声，他甚至向前走了一步以显示自己的坚决。

克拉克被吓得后退了半步，脸上的表情混合着疑惑、恼怒、与哭笑不得。而就在这时两人共同听到响亮的脚步声从拐角处传来，布鲁斯·韦恩走出来，杰克看到他怒气冲冲的拉住克拉克的手臂把扯到自己身后。

“你想对我的人做什么！”不布鲁斯皱着眉头质问杰克。

杰克目瞪口呆，这完全不是那个事儿对克拉克冷漠以对，时而用他对自己的追求嘲笑取乐的布鲁斯。也不是那个从不在公众面前生气，永远都是一脸玩世不恭的哥谭宝贝。而克拉克在被韦恩拉住手后，就自发缩在韦恩总裁怀里、竟然还伸手环住他后背。

杰克对自己的记者头脑产生了怀疑，

“布鲁斯，他想挖你墙角。”杰克听到克拉克闷声闷气的声音从韦恩身后下传出。而布鲁斯并没有像杰克想象中的那样一脸嫌恶的推克拉克，而是圈住他的手臂把他拉到身前，然后低头亲了亲克拉克的嘴角，“宝贝别怕，没人挖的动你。”那明显是个熟练地，轻车熟路的吻，因为克拉克伸手扯了一下布鲁斯的领口他就再一次低头重新给了克拉克一个温柔细致的吻。

杰克的世界观已经崩塌，虽然布鲁斯的眼神像那个和群狼首领搏斗过后抚摸着灰狼皮毛笑的心满意足的猎人，但他明显就是那个纵容猫咪把毛线团扯的到处都是并拆了整个家还在一旁叫好的主人。而杰克就是那个只会被韦恩的管家轻飘飘扫起来后扔掉的猫咪玩剩的碎纸屑。他良好的听力明显让他听到克拉克在韦恩怀里发出了一声满意的哼声，随后才连体婴儿似的和韦恩越走越远。

“如果你胡乱写什么报道，破坏了我们的乐趣。你知道后果的。”韦恩的声音从远方传来。

杰克觉得自己需要辞职冷静一下。

番外

杰克有些悔不当初，如果知道这对狗男男早就暗地私通搞在了一起，公共场合的调笑只是某种掩饰，他绝对不会上去凑这个霉头，还鬼使神差的给克拉克表白。算了，他至少现在已经知道了真相，想到那些至今仍不知真相蒙在鼓里的人，杰克感到了一丝窃喜，然而他的这种阿Q式欢喜，被《鸽谭娱乐报》的新股东打破。

在编辑部流传了一周的新进股东兼编辑在上周五露面，和威廉总编一起走进会议室。然而那西装下面熟悉的格子衫刺痛了杰克的眼睛。“克拉克·肯特？”杰克无法抑制的大叫出声，都和布鲁斯韦恩在一起了，那个品味挑剔的阔佬是怎么忍受克拉克穿这么乡土气息的衣服的？没等杰克从内心的某种奇异感情中剥离出来，他的上级已经发话了。“杰克，你认识肯特先生，他是我们的新晋荣誉副总编，那就麻烦你带领肯特先生熟悉一下我们的报社了。”

杰克在内心哼了一声，现在知道叫肯特先生了，怎么不是之前叫记者中的害群之马的模样了？是不是再来个几次就要直接谄媚的叫韦恩太太了。然而顶头上司的命令无法违抗，杰克十分僵硬的伸出手和克拉克握手，并闻到了某种十分特殊带着皮革味道的古龙水香味。他为什么之前就没注意到这个呢，这味道分明就和布鲁斯韦恩身上的一模一样。克拉克本人倒是毫无身为韦恩太太的自觉，笑的依旧十分腼腆。

杰克被迫和克拉克更加熟悉了起来，主要原因是作为唯一一个真正的知情人，杰克必须咬牙切齿的为这对狗男男打掩护。比如在适当的时刻引开想要去克拉克办公室的人，比如给克拉克的办公室添置一些大尺码的非办公用品。杰克咬牙切齿的确定克拉克肯来鸽谭娱乐报当兼职编辑，绝对是为了能多和自己的姘头私会。

不过杰克真的从没想过他们是真爱，毕竟从一开始那是自不量力的体育记者爱上了金玉其外败絮其中的花花公子，现在看起来更像是闲着无聊的sugar daddy和某个看得上眼自己送上门来的小情人玩的一场游戏。什么我爱你天天讲但没有一句带着真心的逢场作戏。在克拉克已经能熟悉的和每个记者打招呼的时候，杰克才发觉布鲁斯韦恩对克拉克格外有耐心。

通常克拉克一周只来办公室一天，这一天也通常选在周五。大概是为了方便自己整个周末都和sugar daddy腻在一起。布鲁斯韦恩会在某一个快要临近下班的时间过来，最多给帮忙打开消防通道防火门的杰克一个点头致意，吝啬的根本不像个有钱人。然后就是克拉克欢天喜地的打开门让布鲁斯进去，布鲁斯依旧面无表情但是会确保在某个杰克绝对能看到的角度把克拉克拉过来亲一下才把门关上。

因为你们出于某种原因无法在众人面前秀恩爱，所以终于逮到一个冤大头就要使劲秀吗？杰克觉得自己很委屈。

不过布鲁斯吃过一次闭门羹，杰克记得特别清楚，因为那是他刚通宵写完正义联盟哥谭出战，蝙蝠侠先行迎战，超人为救蝙蝠侠被氪石所伤的新闻的第二天。克拉克的脸色也不是太好，他作为超人在星球日报的代言人之一，看到偶像受伤应该心里也很难受吧。然而当杰克惯例去问克拉克今天几点给他的偷情对象开门的时候，好脾气的傻大个出乎意料气呼呼的哼了一声，“什么布鲁斯，没有这个人，不要给陌生人开门。”可怜的杰克竟然信了是他们吵架或者布鲁斯真的不来，直到傍晚防火门的一声巨响，杰克是不是还要感谢布鲁斯记得把报警器搞坏，没有让全楼的人都被迫出来看看这位热爱极限运动的花花公子的壮举。杰克认命的对想要出门查看的同事解释是自己不小心把桌子撞倒了，绝对不是什么外面有人，也不是什么大股东的老公过来视察了。

安抚好同事之后杰克才出门看到花花公子被克拉克关在了门外，正小心翼翼的敲门，然而没得到什么回应后，杰克绝对听到了布鲁斯的威胁：“克拉克，你再不开门我立刻就把那一直升机的玫瑰铺在楼顶向你求婚。”

杰克内心嗤笑一声，这算哪门子的威胁，如此胁迫难道不应该是克拉克梦寐以求的嫁入豪门？克拉克竟然开门了！杰克没看错的话他还红着眼睛，接着他怒气冲冲抓住布鲁斯的衣服前襟把他拽了进去，在门被彻底关上前，杰克隐约听到一句“你应该清楚，我的恢复能力比你强。”所以总是你又可以了他还没硬？其实克拉克的怒气冲冲都是因为欲求不满？有钱人的爱好真的奇怪。克拉克决定添置一些颗粒装非办公用品进去。

布鲁斯韦恩的绯闻没得写了，好在托肯特的福，他们报社得到了正义联盟的特殊报道权。

杰克重振士气，准备迎接自己事业的第二春。然而在一段时间的跟踪报道后，他觉得自己发现了惊天秘密，蝙蝠侠一定是一个重度SM爱好者，而超人恰好是他的M。刚发现这个秘密的杰克激动地全身颤抖，拨开表面看本质，最不可能的那个可能才是真相。杰克激动地拿起手边世界最佳搭档Logo的杯子灌了一大口咖啡下去，然后把杯子重重的放回桌子上，像是某种奇怪的仪式感。

杰克的报道先从蝙蝠侠开始，首先他挑选了一张正义联盟发布的高清蝙蝠侠照片。你看那从头到脚包裹着的黑色制服，适合用来捆绑的蝙蝠索，还有出了名的蝙蝠烙印。无论哪一样挑出来讲都是超强控制力的表现，杰克敢肯定如果他有能耐扒光超人，绝对能在某些私密部位找到他专属的蝙蝠烙印，比如大腿根部，后腰，又或者臀瓣上。这样，当蝙蝠侠黑色的皮鞭又或者是滚烫的舌尖舔过超人身上这敏感印记的时刻，即便是神子，也会全身泛红在欲望的沉浮中哭到喘不过气来。

而超人的制服是紧身衣，也许除了方便行动以外，他们还有些别的用途。打下这行字后，杰克打开了自己的图片素材库，挑选了几张超人的披风刚好被风吹起漏出后面腰背的照片，超人的翘臀如果不是已经属于蝙蝠侠了，他也妄想能够摸一把。杰克早就发现了，在蝙蝠侠搂住超人腰的时候，手臂是穿过披风下面的，而且有时是腰侧，有时是股侧，什么样的普通同事才能闲着没事搂着同事的腰？什么样的最佳搭档才能习惯性让对方摸自己屁股？而蝙蝠侠身为超人的专属S，必然享受着将自己的小宠物小情人从这紧紧包裹着他光洁躯体的制服中剥离出来的时刻。写下这一段后，杰克从自己的私密文件夹中找到了少有的几张超人制服破损的照片。超人呢，应该也享受着这种时时刻刻被主人环绕的安全感吧。

不过真正让杰克感到确认的还是某次近距离报道中蝙蝠侠对超人的指令，正义联盟这次的敌人是卢瑟，以及他的多个仿超人机器人。杰克清楚的听到蝙蝠侠给超人的第一个命令是“Stay”如果只有这一个词，那杰克绝对不会多想。说完这句话后蝙蝠侠开着装甲蝙蝠车冲向了机器人军团，而stay在原地的超人在后方帮助着人群疏散。蝙蝠侠如同往常一样所向披靡，将机器人军团打了一个落花流水后，神奇女侠跳上蝙蝠车一个借力，直接持剑杀向卢瑟驾驶的主机器人，并一剑砍向驾驶舱，随后从中抓出一块发着绿色光的石头扔向打开上部车门的蝙蝠侠。

“Get him”从蝙蝠车上下来的蝙蝠侠给了stay在一旁的超人下一个指令，随后超人像蓝色的利剑般冲向战场。接下来的一幕就是超人拎着一个五花大绑的光头，在众多记者面前接受采访。而如果不是因为杰克靠的足够近，并且在采访时间结束后没有立刻离开，他绝对会错过那一句蝙蝠侠对超人说的“good boy”

然而杰克被冷汗浸透，这些命令夹杂在一起，听起来更像是佩吉姑妈家养的小柯基被送去狗狗训练学校教官给的指令。所以蝙蝠侠在危急之中为了提高效率直接将他平日和超人的“小游戏”用语讲了出来，最可怕的是旁边的队友还一脸见惯不怪，难道说超人与蝙蝠侠的关系已经是正义联盟内部的公开秘密了吗。

感天动地，感谢拉奥，杰克像是突然想起了了克拉克的股东身份，在这篇惊天地泣鬼神的作品见报之前，先发给他审阅。

克拉尔的脸色从红黄绿变化到青蓝紫，他仿佛看到了五彩缤纷的氪石们在他眼前转圈圈，还长出了嘴唱着“我是黑暗，我是恐惧，我是蝙蝠侠。”他承认他确实在某些时候确实享受着自己的另一个身份和同事的那点小甜蜜，这只是楼个腰摸个屁股而已，他都克制住了没有每次在战后来个胜利之吻。而天地良心，蝙蝠侠会那么讲话确实是因为他们默契超群，唯一出格一点的就是那句“good boy”。但是他都放弃胜利之吻了！战后调个情舒缓一下压力也会被人误解。今天的超人觉得自己十分委屈，然而这都无法掩盖克拉克内置耳麦中布鲁斯的哈哈大笑。他都笑了一分钟了，就不能可怜可怜辛苦工作还遭受重大打击的可怜记者吗，天杀的他都已经放弃胜利之吻了！不过蝙蝠烙印根本没有办法在钢铁之躯上留下痕迹，他又不是没有偷偷试过，也许这周末他可以回一趟北极查阅一下资料？

哥谭娱乐报股东兼荣誉副主编义正言辞的拒绝了杰克：

“不，你应该并不想因为这篇报道而被倒挂在哥谭的滴水兽下面吧。”

然而真正让杰克打消将这篇文章发表出来念头的，还是另一次近距离采访。在某次正义联盟战后，杰克并没有跟随着记者大部队冲上去采访这次作为主要战斗力的神奇女侠，这个举动让他刚好捕捉到了在小巷子里站在蝙蝠车边的蝙蝠侠与超人，也刚好看到蝙蝠侠把手伸进超人的披风里，差不多就是屁股的位置， 随后他听到一声脆响，蝙蝠侠把手伸进超人的披风下面干了什么不言而喻。

杰克赶在蝙蝠侠注意到他之前抓起相机朝着神奇女侠的方向冲了过去，并默默祈祷自己并没有引起蝙蝠侠或者超人其中任何一个人的注意。

“B，你真是一个性格恶劣的混蛋。”并不太在意又被蝙蝠侠摸了屁股的超人亲了亲可怜的抖S说道。

“谢谢你的夸奖超人，我这难道不是在拯救我岌岌可危的SM狂热爱好者的形象？”

“报道绯闻和报道事实将要面临的后果确实不一样，可怜的杰克在你面前栽了两次了。”超人一边摇头一边说道。

“超人，我并不喜欢你在我面前提到别的男人。”蝙蝠侠的语气比刚才更加低沉了，语气还带上了一丝严厉。

“怎么，你打算在蝙蝠洞打开红太阳灯把我捆起来，然后这样又那样的惩罚我？”超人根本就没有被吓到，他熟门熟路的打开了蝙蝠车副驾的门坐了进去。

“不，超人，我决定给你的同事涨个工资。”


End file.
